How Would You Feel?
by Raego
Summary: Owen and Claire's relationship immediately after they leave Jurassic World. Can they stay together despite all their differences? Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

It was over. They were safe.

They had made it back to the main land where over 20,000 people were camped up in airport containers which were still too small for them.

Owen was trying his best to occupy his mind by helping with the wounded and lost while Claire sat with Zack and Grey until their parents came. Every two minutes, Owen would turn his head back to check if they were still there, still safe from the terror they had been through. Each time, Claire turned her head towards him and gave a reassuring smile. Owen couldn't help but wonder if she was checking on him, too.

He was assisting an injured man find his way back to his family after being stitched up by paramedics when he turned back to check on Claire and the boys. Two unfamiliar objects stood in his view of where they should have been sitting which made Owen panic. He turned his head back round to face the injured man's family and sped up as he walked towards them, eager to get back to a suitable spot in which to see them.

As he laid the injured man down on the floor and accepted the thanks of his wife, Owen moved back towards the paramedics station, sure he would have a better view of Claire there. Once he reached it, he turned his head towards the spot in which Claire had been sitting – but she had gone. His heart started to race as he scanned the room, desperately searching for her in the crowd of people.

Finally, he spotted her directly opposite him, looking directly at him with a shy smile on her face. Owen breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of her and started heading towards her. They met in the middle of the shed

, the sun beaming through the door onto their faces.

"What do we do now?" Claire had said as she approached.

Owen considered her question, in all honesty he only had one answer for her

"Stick together? For survival." Owen added. He saw Claire look down with an embarrassed smile before looking up at him again.

Owen smiled back to her before they turned and started heading for the door, their arms not quite touching, but brushing each other's arms as they walked in silence.

As they reached the door, they took in the hot sun in what felt like hours, as it scorched through them. Owen realised that his tension was starting to fade, he was starting to feel safe more than he did only moments ago.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Owen saw coaches starting to arrive which would help these people get to the nearest, any. Hotel that had spaces for the night. Most people had been awake for all day and all night, only sleeping for moments at a time when their minds would allow it. Claire and Owen were the last on the ferry away from the Island and refused to leave before every last person had boarded, he was exhausted and he could see Claire was too.

"My apartment is close by here" Claire had said before continuing "My family are coming to stay with me so they can get some sleep"

Owen turned to face Claire, he didn't want to leave her just yet. Who knew where the coach was going to take him – there were thousands of people. He could end up hours away. He knew as soon as Claire spoke that she spotted the terror in his face.

"You will come too. Wont you?"

Owens face immediately relaxed. He wasn't going to be made to leave her after all.


	2. Exhaustion

The roads were completely clogged full of buses, taxis, cars, anyone that had saw the destruction on the news and came to help the thousands of people now stranded, unsure how to get home. There wasn't much more Claire and Owen could do now – She had sent Karen and the boys back to her apartment hours ago while they stayed to help as much as they could.

The Masrani Corporation had flown in and had organised everything to help minimize what they could and get everyone home. They had told Claire to go home too, told her she had been through it too, she had been up for 32 hours, stunk like Dinosaur shit and looked a bit like it too and certainly wasn't in any position to be talking to the press. Claire had initially refused, felt it was her responsibility that all this had happened to these innocent people and that she couldn't be swanning off home while others still weren't able to get there and while there was so much work to be done, now more than ever. It wasn't until everyone started turning away her help because of the smell that she realised it may be worthwhile to go home and take a shower, at least. Once she found Owen in the crowd and told him of her plan, he had turned to set off and find a car to take them there but before he could move further away, Claire had pulled his arm back towards her.

"No. Don't. My apartment isn't far away, we should walk…Leave all the available transport for the people that need it" Claire had said.

Claire turned and headed towards the town, her apartment was only a 10 minute walk away, a walk that she had done with ease many times after a long day at work. It was now Claire realised how exhausted she was, her eyes drooping as each foot continually set down one in front of the other. She looked up at Owen and could see his eyes copying hers, she had wished he went home with Karen. He didn't need to be there in the mess that she and the park owners had created. He had refused of course, just as stubborn as she, Claire had determined. Still, she was glad he'd decided to stay as close to her as possible. Claire forced herself to drag her head back down towards the floor as they continued their slow, long walk to her apartment.

After what felt like forever, Claire had turned onto the foyer of an apartment block where a doorman was standing. As soon as he saw the pair, he immediately opened the door to allow them entry. They followed the corridor to the nearest elevator and stepped in when the door binged to alert them of its presence, Claire pressed the button for the top floor as the elevator doors closed and carried them closer to their destination.

Once they walked into the apartment, they saw Karen and her husband watching the news in the lounge. Their heads immediately gravitating towards them as they entered, Karen shooting up and running towards them.

"I'm so glad you're home!" She had almost shouted, grabbing Claire into a hug. "Are you hungry? Would you like a bath? Or a shower?" Karen quickly asked

"No Karen…" Claire had started to say before Karen interrupted.

"Of Course, sorry. Owen, I've brought you some essentials and set them up in the main guest room. It has an ensuite in that one which I thought you would prefer. I can show you where it is – Claire, I'll come to your room after…" Karen had pulled Owens arm towards his room for the night, he turned his head back towards Claire and he smiled, a look of apology evident on her face. She'd hoped he'd stay with her, not only to make her feel safe but to be sure he was too. At least he was close by she'd scolded herself realizing how selfish she was being. Owen probably wanted to be away from her; they weren't exactly friends before, why would that change for 2 days of horror and putting his life of the line for her.

Once they were out of sight, Claire proceeded to her own room. She slowly walked in, shutting the door as she went and immediately headed for the bathroom.

The shower was hot, steam filling the room as it drained away all the obvious evidence of the last 2 days. After scrubbing herself over what felt like a 100 times, Claire turned the shower off and stepped out onto the cold tiles of the bathroom floor, grabbing a towel as she went. She could have stayed in there all day if her exhaustion hadn't made her legs so weak that she didn't feel she could stand for much longer. She walked into her bedroom and headed to her cupboard, not noticing Karen sitting on the foot of her bed.

"You aren't going anywhere" Karen said, making Claire jump and awoken her senses more than they had in hours.

"Karen, I have to go back…" Claire started to say

"No. You need to sleep Claire. I cant even imagine what you have all been through these last couple of days. Zack and Gray have been a sleep for hours Claire, not a peep from them and I can only guess… and hope that they saw less than you, too which leads me to believe that you need this"

"Karen, I don't think I can…" Claire attempted for a second time

"I will be right here. I will stay with you for a while, ok? Get changed and come lie with me"

Claire couldn't help but admit to herself how appealing lying down sounded and the look on Karens face confirmed her suspicions that even if she tried, she would be forcibly stopped from leaving the room. She sighed and quickly got changed before heading for her bed. As she lied down, she couldn't help but explicit a moan from her mouth as she settled into the comfy sheets of the familiar bed. Karen settled in next to her and Claire was immediately grateful for the company, the security Karen brought to her. If it wasn't Owen, the best next thing would be her. It wasn't long before the now clean, red headed operations manager drifted off to sleep, content that the 4 most important people in her life were together and safe in the comfort of her home.


	3. Advantage

When Claire woke up, she found herself lying in the middle of her large double bed wrapped in her duvet from shoulder to toes. She stretched, yawned then rubbed her eyes as her body tried to adjust to the new feeling before slowly sitting up to ready herself for another day. The room was dark, which was unusual for Claire's bedroom as she had decorated it in light colours with thin curtains so the light shone in first thing in the morning. As Claire's eyes focused to the dark corners of her room, the memories of the last few days come flooding back shocking her like she had just experienced it all over again.

Claire turned and leaned towards the lamp on her bedside table to switch it on before looking around her bed for her sister's figure which appeared to be gone. She leaned back to rest her head on the headboard of her bed where her mind fluttered to Owen. She wondered if he was still sleeping in the bed only a door down from hers when it became apparent how close he was to her all this time and thought to herself that's probably why she'd slept so well. As her mind drifted, she thought of Owen Showering naked so close to her in her apartment. He was probably naked a sleep in her bed, in her duvet. Ok, it was her guest room but it was still hers. She settled further down into her bed as she smiled at her thoughts, closing her eyes trying to imagine more and more of him.

Claire had fancied Owen since the first time they met each other 4 years ago. She very quickly learnt she didn't like him very much but there was no denying her attraction towards him. His body was muscly and strong, his clothes showing every inch of this to be true. She knew he would look spectacular in a suit and hoped he'd turn up on their date together in one, she'd even ensured she chose the poshest place on the island so he'd get the message that he'd need to dress up. She had been disappointed that night and it all went downhill from when she saw him walk in, in board shorts. Never in a million years did she think she'd change her opinion of the hot but childish man she'd come to know. He wasn't just attractive, he was smart, he was brave, and he was thoughtful and kind. He put his life on the line for 2 kids he'd never met and an uptight manager she was sure he hated. Oh yes, Claire Dearing's opinion had definitely changed on that front.

As she lied there with her mind on Owen and his wonderful assets, she heard a small bang from outside her room. This immediately made Claire jump out of bed on high alert. Her heart was racing as she walked towards her bedroom door, not being sure what she will do once she gets there. If she opened the door – what would it be? What could she protect herself with? She shook her head at the ridiculous notion of it being anything more than one of her guests in another room and went to put her hand on the door knob when she saw it twisting. Her eyes widened and she stepped back, turning and grabbing the hairbrush from her dressing table and holding it high ready to hit whoever, whatever it was that was coming through the door.

The door pushed open as Claire closed her eyes and slammed her arms down with the hairbrush in hand when her wrists were caught by 2 stronger hands pushing them away.

"It's me!" Claire heard as she struggled with the grip around her wrists.

Her eyes opened as she saw Owen standing in front of her, trying to pull the hairbrush out of her hands.

"Who did you think it was…? What did you think a hairbrush could do?" Owen smiled as Claire pulled back.

"I don't know! It's all I had!" Claire defended, feeling slightly embarrassed.

Owen laughed and Claire rolled her eyes as she walked further into her bedroom.

"Are all your rooms like this?" Owen said as he closed the door and followed Claire.

"What do you mean 'like this'?" Claire responded

"It's just so… white"

"I happen to like white and besides I've not actually had much time for decorating so I stuck with what I know" Claire defended again.

Claire moved herself to sit on the end of her bed, looking up at Owen standing a few feet away from her.

"I wanted to see you…" Owen said quietly "I'm sorry I made you jump"

Claire smiled shyly and patted down on the bed to the space next to her as Owen followed her instruction. "I wanted to see you too" She replied as he sat next to her, looking deeply into her eyes.

"Have you slept much?" He asked her

"I don't know, maybe" She responded as truthfully as she could "Have you?"

"A few hours I think" He replied

They sat in silence for a few moments and Claire took the opportunity to eye up Owen's clothes. He was wearing loose, grey joggy bottoms with a white vest top which showed his toned, muscly arms. It wasn't what she'd pictured Owen had been sleeping in but she still thought he looked pretty good.

"I'm going to go back to my room… I just wanted to see you for a bit, make sure you were ok" Owen said, interrupting Claire's thoughts.

"No" Claire quickly said, stopping Owen from getting up. He looked towards her and smiled as he brought a hand up to her cheek, stroking it softly. "Stay with me?" Claire pleaded.

"I don't thi-" Owen started before Claire interrupted him by attaching her lips to his.

Her mouth glided gracefully over Owens as she felt him tense up by the contact. Just before she was about to pull away and apologise for her forward behaviour, Owen body melted into hers as he followed her lips as if they were passionately dancing together, opening his mouth to hers. It wasn't long until the kiss deepened and Claire felt want, need, hunger all in the same moment. Her hands rested on his chest as his arms wrapped around her body, pulling her closer to him. She felt him rise steadily as he leened over her and sensed she needed to move too, pulling themselves further up onto the bed and Owen resting himself on top of her.

She found her hands trailing down his back as Owens lips moved down to her chin then her neck and lifted herself at his touch. She moaned as Owens hand glided from her waist up to the top of her breast, then falling down again to cup her in his hand as his lips moved back up towards her mouth. Claire felt a sudden urge to feel his bare chest against hers so she followed her hands down his back and gently pulled up the fabric. Just as Claire had maneuverer Owens vest to the top of his chest, he pulled away quickly.

"Damnit!" He angrily said as he pulled himself away from the bed

"Owen…?"

"I'm so sorry" He said heading straight for the door

"Wait!" Claire shouted before Owen stopped in his tracks and turned towards her. He looked at her questioning eyes, waiting for him to explain.

"I'm taking advantage" He said simply.

Claire laughed as she was sure she was the one who initiated the contact. "Do you want me?" Claire asked.

Owen stared blankly at her before rubbing his hands across his face then through his hair "Of course" He answered so quietly she only just heard it.

"Then what is the matter?" Claire said, growing more confused.

She could see Owen consider how he was going to answer the question, searching his brain for the words.

"I don't want you to regret anything" He finally said.

"I wont –" Claire started to say before Owen continued

"No Claire, you don't know. Everything we've been through these last few days together, everything you've seen, the adrenaline… I don't want you to go to bed with a dream and wake up with…me"

Claire looked stunned. She would have felt angry at him feeling this way about their relationship if it wasn't for the fact he was showing her more what a decent guy he was. Any other man would have jumped in her knickers, regret or not. Not Owen Grady, he didn't want HER to regret sleeping with HIM in the morning and his gentlemanly like behaviour was completely turning her on.

She stood up and walked over to Owen and pulled herself to him, kissing him lightly on the lips. "What should we do then?" Claire said as she pulled away and smiled.

"How would you feel if we just slept?" Owen asked, unsure of his answer.

Claire didn't answer but turned towards her bed again, holding Owen's hand as she went. She slid into the covers as Owen copied, curling into a ball together. Claire smiled as she felt the warmth of Owen around her, snuggling into him as much as she could. She closed her eyes as his soft intakes of air drifted her off into slumber, Owen following her lead.


End file.
